i didnt mean it
by timeturneruser
Summary: my change on the last book mind you its a very rough idea. i may finish it hoping somebody can do something with it.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes- the time lapses if you notice them the events happened along the same lines as the book. I don't change nothing major until we get to the battle of Hogwarts or sooner who knows.

Harry was pulled aside before the wedding by Ginny. " Harry I know you told its your destiny to take out Voldmort. You told me you need to do things in order to be sure he is gone." Harry nodded at all this. " Harry I know my brother will be a git again when that happens I want you to bed Hermione." Harry jaw dropped " Harry I love you and I am not ready or old enough to take away both out virginity's. So I want you to protect Hermione and break hers breaking yours in the process. So have sex with her as many times when this is over you are mine Got it ?"

Harry nodded things what down hill after the wedding and he was in just as Ginny predicted alone with Hermione. He went over and hugged her she wrapped herself around him " way did he leave ?"

Harry pulled the locket off and threw across the room " it was big mistake wearing that I think it caused him to achieve a all time high in being a git."

She understand because when he throw it she felt happy and Horny something that suppressed. " I get it but I think I want to wear that thing was controlling my hormones."

Harry smiled and just kissed her full on the lips Hermione pushed him away " Harry you love Ginny."

Harry kissed her again and pulled back " she gave me permission to have sex with you to break are virginity's and until this war is over."

She jumped on him and started tearing away his clothes. They had sex that night and every night until Ron came back. He caught them in bed together " I see how it is I leave and you jump in bed with each other."

He stormed off Harry was ready to go back to what he was doing when he noticed the doe patrounus. He got dressed and so did Hermione it led to a small pond with the sword of Gryffindor in it. Harry pulled out Hermione's wand and tried to summon it nothing. He sighed and placed a heating charm on the pond. He stripped off his clothes as it heated up he jumped in and retrieved the sword. When he got out Hermione transfigured his t-shirt into a warm blanket and wrapped it around him. She picked up his clothes and led them back to the tent.

Soon as they got in the tent he dropped the blanket and attacked the locket he finally destroyed it. He smiled he felt his happiness increase he was so happy he danced around with the sword held high. Some how he tripped he dropped the sword it dug into the ground. As he fell his forehead where the scar was ran across the blade he laid on the ground screaming. The horocrux not destroyed was fighting to survive in his head " stabbed the blade into the scar." He screamed.

Hermione wasted little time trusting him but stopped as she reached for the sword something came over her. She raised the sword and cast " expecto patranoum." the sword produced not her otter Patrounus but a large stag. It enveloped Harry he screamed finally like the locket it released a green mist. Harry stood without scar on his head a little shacky." how ? "

Hermione didn't know but she gave her best guess " my guess is this is a goblin blade and can be used for magical focus like a wand. Like old goblin weapons it can absorb any poisons. Thus it stands to reason that the magic would be tainted by the venom of the basilisk."

Harry grinned a evil smile " its time we get to Gringotts for the last Horocrux."

Hermione didn't let him leave " wait till morning when you have recovered." That night there was no sex but there was cuddling.

They arrived at the bank with everything they had in Hermione's bag. Expect her wand was up her sleeve and Harry had the sword slung across his back. He walked up to a teller " tell me where I would go to retrieve a item out of someone else's vault."

The goblin looked up and sneered " no where we wont allow to remove anything out of anybodies vault."

Harry got in the goblins " fine then you must be supporters of… " something told him to stop " the dark lord because in that vault is something that holds him to this life. Thus prevents me from taking him out. So suggest if you want him gone you let me into the vault I need."

The goblin was stubborn was ready to yell at him but a higher ranking Goblin interrupted him. They knew he was higher ranking because he had nicer robes and the goblins went silent around him. "I am Rangok Manager of this bank please come to my office."

They followed him to the doors the guards blocked them and requested there wands and the sword. But the manager let them in with them " now what is it you need in the vault and which vault."

Harry responded in a very serious vault " the vault is Bellatrix Lastrange's trust vault. The item in question is Hufflepuffs cup which was turned into a horocrux."

The goblin outraged he screamed for a teller " Get me the Hufflepuff cup out of vault 215." the goblin screamed " no one keeps those vile things in my vault."

The goblin returned with gloves on with the cup " there is something off about this cup sir." it was placed on the desk he was waved away.

" do you have a means to remove it with out destroying the cup."

Harry pulled out the sword " my leave a scratch or a small dent in the cup nothing to damaging." he smacked the cup with the side of the sword. The venom was released in small amount into the cup. When the horocrux became unsettled he released his patrounus into the cup.

The green mist left Harry sat tired but happy at what happened. The goblin pulled out some goblets. And set them in front of them what happened next was a act of fate. When the goblin pulled out the wine they grabbed there goblets. They made a toast and drank after Harry gulped his down he felt pain like he never felt before. He held in his scream he felt like was being stretched and something in him was expanding. There was a flash of light.

Rangok and Hermione looked at him shocked Harry was bigger and healthy looking and his magic seemed healthier. " what was in that wine ? " Hermione asked.

Rangok shrugged but then spotted the cup in Harry's hand and he laughed. " it wasn't the wine it was the cup he drank out of." Hermione looked at him confused and Harry coming looked at him confused. " he drank out of Hufflepuffs restored cup which is said to heal the most sick once a month. But it being out of use for years it completely healed Harry of every thing."

Hermione smiled and grabbed the cup " let me try." The goblin poured her some wine she drank it. She felt a little tingle on her side she lifted her shirt just a little and saw the scar she got in 5th year was gone.

Rangok smiled " so Harry well you are here do you want to claim your inheritance now."

Harry nodded he was explained this would happen after he turned 17 by Sirius before he feel through the veil. Rangok pulled out a box " prick your finger and any lordship rings will appear in this box."

Harry grabbed the dagger offered and spilled out on the box. There was a flash he opened it and saw the Potter, Black and Gryffindor rings. He put them on. " those rings will let you know about any member of your house and where they are and there health."

Harry was scratching is head " I know I am the last Potter but how come Hermione is part of my family."

She was shocked so was the Goblin " Harry place some blood on this piece of Paper it will tell you who your living family is."

Harry used the last cut and put it over the paper he looked at it with interest. Only Harry would be able to see it. " it read Alpha wife outside of Marriage contracts Hermione Granger age 17 years. Unknown Male Potter child 6 months to birth."

Harry was speechless Hermione shock him " what is it Harry what's wrong."

When he spoke it was real low " How many marriage contracts do I have." the goblin held up 8 fingers. Harry was stunned and so was Hermione he knew he feel in love with Hermione but he also loved Ginny. " is Ginny Weasley one." the goblin nodded Hermione looked upset and ready to cry by his question. Harry hugged her " don't worry I love you but I also love her this gets me a way to have both. don't worry Hermione you are Alpha wife." she looked happy at that " out child will be the heir to the Potter line."

Hermione frowned " Harry I know about these contracts and the heir is the woman who is pregnant first with a male."

Harry placed a hand on her stomach " but Hermione how do you think we are married. The rule of magic of goes like this the first female to be pregnant by the lord is Alpha wife." he knew this because he read in a book during third year when he was in Blott's.

She looked at him confused and then remembered his hand on her stomach and then his words repeated over in her head. She gasped this explained her weird cravings and the nausea every morning. She was worried because she drank out of the cup " don't worry miss Granger the cup would give the child the nutrients it was lacking if it was a non magical child it is now."

She smiled and turned and kissed Harry " for the sake of the child we end this fight tonight we go to Hogwarts."

They left the office on the way out the door they spotted Draco in the lobby. They where trying to slip out unnoticed. But turned and spotted them he was pulling out his wand Harry reacted and didn't realize he didn't have his wand " Accio Draco's wand."

It flew into his hand " stupfy." he said using Draco's wand. He slumped to the floor the goblins gathered him up.

They left the bank Harry put Draco's wand in his pocket. He decided to put the sword away so he pulled out his moleskin bag and put in with his broken wand. In side the bag something strange was happening the sword absorbed his wand and it shifted shape into the wand. In the mean time Harry was on his way to the Hogsmeade.

They landed and noticed the death eater patrols he pulled out the cloak and wrapped around them. They knew Peter must have told them about the secret entrances to Hogwarts. So they slipped into the nearest bar and noticed Neville in a tunnel in the wall. They where shocked more so by the bar owner who looked like Dumbledore. The owner along with Neville raised there wands. " who is there ? " the bar owner asked.

They slipped off the cloak Neville was glad they where there " Neville does that tunnel led to Hogwarts."

He shock his head " the room of requirements proved it when the outcast group took refuge in the room of requirements."

Harry was surprised " Neville we will follow you back."

They followed him back and they entered what could pass as a ship galley with all the hammocks. People cheered when they saw Harry heard the voice of Hogwarts but he knew the last fight would take place here. " Hogwarts Ravenclaws diadem if you please."

It appeared in his hands the room gasped Harry reached in the bag and was surprised when he only pulled his intact wand. He thought ' how did this happen I want the sword.' it changed into the sword he smiled that was handy. He did the same thing he did for the cup and he put it on the spell light and dark flowed into his head this would now be a fair fight he put it away in the bag. He changed the sword back to the wand.

The room didn't speak the whole time he did this but Ginny broke free of the group and hugged him and kissed him soundly. They ended the kiss he pulled off to the sword and erected privacy wards. Harry and Hermione explained to her about everything that happened expect the horocrux's. she just hugged Hermione " I am happy and glad you didn't steal Harry away from me I do love him and not the boy who lived."

They dropped the wards everyone in the room stood by for orders " Hermione do you know the portkey spell." she nodded her head he knew Potter manor was huge and warded behind measures nothing would get in. As Hermione was his wife she could make port key's to the manor. He whispered in her ear the location " don't let them in just keep them on the lawn."

She understood he wanted her safe but knew she wouldn't let him stand by while she did nothing. Thus why he gave her a job. " elves of Hogwarts." they appeared in the room."

" get every 5th year and below out of the castle if they resist stun them and bring them into this room once they are here go to potter Manor and watch them along with Hermione."

They popped out Harry pulled out the map and watched it and saw a lot of them getting close. He opened the door Hermione crawled through the tunnel fast and started working on the port key's. After a hour they where all gone and safe. " Hogwarts." he felt her hum " get the dark wizards out of my school." she seemed to buzz happily at this. He saw a lot of people vanish from the map " lock them out."

He knew they would alert Voldmort " sound the alarm and announce to meet in the great hall."

He led the group out and to the hall everyone entered eventually fully dressed. Teachers looked confused and where shocked to see Harry. " Staff students I as Lord Gryffindor have escorted the 5th years and below out of the castle to my home. The dark wizards in this school have been kicked out. More and luckily they have alerted Voldmort and he will be here. " he took a breath " so pray to what ever god you believe in and make peace with him because tonight one way or anther this war ends. If you don't want to fight we will give a room to take cover in."

Nobody moved to leave " Hogwarts activate the defenses. McGonagall call the order and tell them get here on the double and bring any loyal to the light with them. "

Hour later they where all amassed and given orders and posts. Finally they spotted Voldmort coming up the road from Hogsmeade with his army of Dementors, Trolls, Giants and werewolves. Harry knew the centaurs took out the spiders and where ready to come to the castles defense as soon as the alarm went off. The gate stood little to the might of all the wizards.

Voldmort sent the dementors first Harry " unicorns." Harry shouted they charged out of the forest and attacked the dementors. The dementors fled from the pureness and Happiness. Voldmort snarled but saw his grin Harry knew he had wizards trying to sneak behind them on the lake.

Screams where heard as the squid and mermaids took out the wizards in the boats. He pointed his finger and the werewolves charged. " centaurs." he knew they where trained to deal with werewolves and had more numbers. The battle lasted 30 minutes no wizards moved to help this was there fight. The centaurs won when they put down Fenir for good. " good job go you have done your job well and thank you for your aid." The centaurs bowed and left for the forest.

Voldmort was pissed he sent next the Trolls and Giants. Harry waved his hand the warders activated there trap. Soon the giants turned on the trolls and the fight was on after 20 minutes one giant remained gravely injured and was put down. This left the battle between witches and wizards. Voldmort sent the first wave and the warders activated there last trip and created a huge explosion no one caught in it survived he sent his next wave.

" snipers." the students from the towers rained down deadly spells and they where quickly torn apart. Voldmort conjured a mist and blocked there view they knew when this happened to come down to help out. Voldmort sent next the last of the death eaters including the inner circle. Harry slipped under his cloak and left for Voldmort while they battled it out.

Harry was now behind him he noticed his snake the last Horocrux the one who broke his wand. He raised his wand and shot off the killing curse. Harry pulled off his cloak " you dare try and struck me in the back."

Harry smiled " nope I got what I came for." Voldmort looked down and saw the green mist leave his snake. " the last of horocrux's." Voldmort paled " now we fight on even ground."

They battled it out Voldmort with the elder wand Harry with his hybrid wand. Harry was thinking where he knew that wand from and realized it was Dumbledore's and the elder wand. Draco expelled Dumbledore's wand out of his hand before he dead. Then he beat Draco he smiled he was the owner of the wand. He called for it and it left Voldmort's and came into his.

Voldmort was shocked Harry didn't want to beat him when he was unarmed he wanted to do this in a battle. " go get anther wand." Voldmort vanished Harry noticed with Hogwarts help no one from the light had flown while plenty of the dark had. Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out the snitch he kissed it for luck like he had in the game. " it's come to the end."

The snitch popped open and inside was the resurrection stone he had all three items he was the master of death. He put in his pocket and Voldmort came back with his original wand. The battle continued until Harry hit with the AK he fell to the ground dead. " death I call for you."

Death appeared in from of him " you have called mortal."

Harry was nervous " yes I have take this body and take those with the dark mark. In exchange for these." he held out the wand and stone " so no man may you command you again and they don't fall in the wrong hands and cause more trouble."

Death laughed " human you are better then most who have called me and none offer payment like you have. I never did what they asked but since you return to me my wand and stone I will do what you ask you may keep the cloak as my gift to you for your deeds tonight."

Death vanished and so did Voldmort's body and every death eater living or died. Harry back down to Hogwarts. They looked confused Harry smiled " I made a deal with death and he obliged. But I don't recommended anyone else try that."

Everyone laughed Ginny ran up to him and kissed him. Harry turned to Lee Jordan " I know you have a secret base report that we have won with no losses of life." he nodded and ran back in to the floo's. " house elves tell Hermione to bring the students back."

Pretty soon students appeared outside the gates and ran in cheering but he heard a song raise up from the back of the fighter's of Hogwarts. Harry recognized the song it was " we are the champions' by queen. Everyone joined in purebloods followed along.

Author notes - To be continued or will it…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt a shift during the song he looked around something didn't feel right. He was alert and looking around when he saw the barman from earlier enter the gates of Hogwarts. He was pissed " mister Potter you couldn't simply die like your mud blood mother."

The singing stopped and people looked at the man wondering who he was. " I don't know who you are but you are not welcome here."

The man laughed " people know this form as Aberforth Dumbledore but thanks to him being family I stole his soul. You see I had one horocrux and my brother wore it when I died I became a shade and I took over his soul."

Harry gasped " Headmaster Dumbledore."

He snarled " yes boy my plan was working until you wouldn't simply die like you where supposed to. So hand me the elder wand so I can kill you and be the hero I am supposed to be."

Harry was confused " what happened to you. You where always of the light ? "

He laughed " no I wasn't I did the crimes of Grinwald and placed the blame on him. When I killed him I was the hero and made changes that suited me. Then that upstart Riddle sought to end my ways. So I put him in a ritual to make him dark and continue my work and kill people who stood in my way. "

He snarled " the people who sought to undo my work where killed. Then that prophecy was foretold. So I did what I could to kill those children/ you didn't die that night because the mud blood did a extreme light spell. I put you with abusive people who weren't even your family. You survived all those times this year you where supposed to die. But you came out on top again put I am going to put a end to that tonight. You are weak from the battle this will be your undoing."

Harry smiled " you see that's where you are wrong don't you realize you are out numbered. Hogwarts is my ally and will help if I ask so just give up already."

He snarled " not if I do this. " I Albus Winferic Brain Dumbledore embodying Aberforth Dumbledore challenge Harry Potter to a duel to the death."

Harry sighed he couldn't back down " I accept."

Harry all but the sword to Hermione " watch these for me."

He walked into your magic set up the ring for the match. Albus held out his hand " my elder wand seeing as it belongs to me since I went unchallenged into death."

Harry laughed at him " Draco disarmed it was his I disarmed him it was mine and then after Voldmort was died I gave it back to death it's gone."

He looked pissed and desperate for a escape " so is that where Albus great power came from was the wand. You are just a average wizard now aren't you who is in the body of his weaker brother who by the way you are using his core."

Albus pulled out his wand " no matter I know more spells then you do. I bond your core and its now weak and fragile."

Harry sighed " wrong again I drank from Hufflepuffs cup all healed. I put on Ravenclaws Diadem I know more spells then you do or can ever imagine."

Albus was grasping for straws now " but it looks like you don't have a wand and this is a duel with wands."

Harry cast the first spell the piercing charm. He was surprised by that and when it hit is started to burn and his vision blurred. He caught two more spell to the chest he couldn't breathe. He realized he was dying he felt the wand yanked out of his hand he never imagined to be beat so soundly. " how ? "

Harry knelt in front of him " that is my secret now go to hell your you belong. Believe me I will make sure people know the real you."

He slumped over died no shade came out he was truly died. But when people learned he was a dark lord it throw people in chaos. Amelia stepped forth from the crowd " arrest any in the order of the Phoenix question the staff of Hogwarts and review any laws made or changed to the school and Minstry since he came in. Check his bank statements check his old office check the bar." she shouted to her Aurors they moved quickly but one stayed.

It was Tonks new mother and wife to Remus Lupin " madam I was part of that group I will give you anything you need."

All the members who being arrested and the staff stepped forth and said as one " we all will."

Harry spoke up " do the need to be handcuffed. They are willing to work with you I am willing to keep them here and Hogwarts can keep them on the grounds until he release them."

She smiled " thank you Harry this would be appreciated."

The days following information came t light he pretended to be of the light and the order was a front the school was a front they knew nothing. But his journals where found and they provided details. He wanted to be supreme ruler over England not just the magical the muggles. As well. He wanted to enslave them and have them fight to take over the world. He planned on destroying technology and bringing the world back to the 1800's where no one could destroy his rule.

During those days Harry finally made love to Ginny and Hermione was given potions for the baby. He also found out who is brides to be where. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabani, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil and the one he knew Ginny Weasley.

But he wasn't worried about that he was wondering what dark lord or witch would pop up next. Was he supposed to fight Dark lords or ladies for the rest of his life. The next day after he got done reviewing his marriage contracts there was nothing stopping him from refusing to go through them. He was walking through the alley when he was caught off by Viktor Krum and some Drumstrang students. " now that there is no dark lords here this would be my perfect time to raise to power. All I have to do is get rid of you."

Harry sighed and the battle was on and in the end Harry got hit a few times but nothing Major and he put down the threat. He was shocked the Aurors didn't show up the Ministry was still a mess.

Harry knew he would never get peace in life his wives and child would never be in peace with him having to chase off Dark lords or ladies all the time. He also realized that he was power to be stopped. So that day Harry Potter vanished from the sites of the world for 5 years.

In that time he became a assassin stopping the Dark before it could rise to power. He worked in the shadows preventing things that would create a dark lord or lady. He worked with Government's and watched the laws change. Finally after long years of working towards peace and making sure it stayed that way for a while. He was free to go back home to England.

Harry wasn't sure if he would be welcome back with open arms he left Ginny and Hermione. He also left his unborn child but he had to do it he had to make sure they where safe.

Harry walked around London finally decided he needed to find them. He apperated to Hogsmeade. " Kreacher." he popped in and the elf was surprised to see him back after all this time. " do you know where Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger live ?" the elf nodded " take me there."

The elf grabbed his hand and popped into a house he could tell it wasn't magical because there was a T.V. he looked around and he noticed Hermione room he walked in and saw a box with news paper clippings. He opened it up and noticed his was every article that ever spoke of what he was doing. He put them back and continued his search and noticed Ginny lived her and some other girl,

He noticed his kids room he started crying he had a kid and missed part of his life growing up. Harry heard voices enter the house so he slipped on his cloak he snuck out of the room. He saw Hermione Ginny and Luna that was the other girl and he noticed a child who looked a little like him and Hermione and had his eyes. He watched in silence as they prepared supper he watched as they sat down to eat.

He listened to the dinner conversation " so James how was daycare today."

His son got a sad expression on his face " not so good kids made fun of me because I have three mom's and no daddy and saw I am a true mamma's boy." his son had tears in his eyes " mom when is dad coming home."

Hermione tried smiling " I don't know son he is trying to make this world safe for us." Harry was shocked how did they know that. " like we said he had to put 3 dark lords down. 2 he fought since birth and he one who attacked him on the way home."

Luna spoke up " he must have realized he needed to end the threat of someone dark rising up. So that way we may live in peace and he can be the father he always wanted to be."

Ginny sniffled a little holding back tears. " I am sure he loves us very much and will love you all the same. Fate was cruel to him and he is making sure it isn't cruel to us or someone else. James your father is a good man he will be home once his job is finished."

Luna spoke up " which if my visions are create should be any day now."

Harry almost laughed that's how they knew it was him Luna was part seer. He was glad that it didn't ruin his entrance. He pulled off the cloak " or a lot sooner then you think."

Harry heard three thumps and saw his three woman had fainted in surprise and shock. He heard his son giggling. " bet you wish you could that son ? "

His son looked up at him " are you my daddy ? "

Harry knelt down and looked at him in the eye holding back tears. " yes."

The kid leapt into his arms and hugged him around the neck. " please don't leave anymore."

Harry stood up and hugged him tight " I wont now that I made sure the world is safe." he set him down " I thin its time to wake up the ladies."

His son looked at him with a mischievous look on his face. " can we play a prank on them."

Harry laughed so with his son ideas and some of his own they went to work on there prank. Harry was sitting on the couch watching TV with James when they awoke and he heard the screams. They laughed knowing they each awoke in a tub full of cold water. Then he knew they would pass the mirror and sure enough he heard more screams. That caused him to laugh harder. He heard the doors open and then heard more screams. They where at this point on the floor laughing.

He heard the stomps and there standing in front of him was three soaking wet woman. Who at this point looked like wet clowns clothes and makeup. He waited for the powder to kick in pretty soon there hair went normal but grow to extreme lengths. " dad I didn't know I had a cousin it."

That caused Harry to laugh even harder he was coming pretty hard to hold it in when he saw that his son had a camera. Then with a flash they where standing there normal but dressed like a baby complete with a pacifier. Finally all of them wore off and there stood 3 dried and ticked off woman with there wands out. " Bit of advice son run."

They scattered dodging spells. But Harry was taken down by a jelly legs curse he stumbled and fell. He felt someone sit on his back. " run son run save yourself."

But he was taken down by the tickling curse. He saw Ginny pick him up and hold him and stand over him then saw Luna he know who was on his back. Ginny tapped her foot " is this how you greet us after 5 years with pranks."

Harry got the puppy dog look " I wanted to wake you." he pointed to his son " he mentioned pranks and I figured this would be a good way to bond with him."

He saw they where having a tough time being mad he thought he was going to get out of this. Hermione spoke up " well you can bond with him as he sleep on the floor in his room tonight."

Author notes- if you want to know why James gets along with Harry and why Luna is there please await the next chapter. I also will be awaiting the reviews.


End file.
